Gargoyles
by Rogue Cherokee
Summary: A curse set a thousand years ago leaves an enchanting beauty turned into stone.
1. Prologue

Gargoyles

Prologue

Okay, okay knowing me this is just another story that I will be rewriting. Thats just me slap em up take em down and write em again. I've been mad busy with college and I have a paper to rewrite and another one to write. So yeah college sucks ass. I dont think Haunting October will have another chapter anytime soon right along with The Midnight Run. I mean I have more typed up its just that I dont feel like connecting the scenes. Dont attack me. lol Now this story is old as dirt, from way back like 99 I think or 2000.

Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon. If I did the show would be on right now.

Prologue

* * *

Silence crept across the sleeping castle grounds mingling with the thick fog blanketing the area like a white sheet. The smell of death lingered in the air, a battle had just transpired and they didn't do well against the attack. Blood matted the warrior Princess's silver hair to her forehead, her crescent moon sign tinged red. She fought like a panther attacking its prey. She could still hear the battle cries rushing through her ears, crashing like the oceans waves. Now she sat holding her Mother's hand as her mother gasped to speak her last request to her.

"My child." The violet foggy eyed queen gurgled through her mouth full of blood, a crimson drop dribbling out to stain her cheek. The warrior Princess hand trembled as the inevitable was to come, her mother chose that moment to speak again, breaking her daughter's thoughts. With out hope they all would surely perish.

"Renity." She paused again, as her blue eyed daughter cried silver tears, the silky liquid splashing them both as she openly wept.

"The curse, Serenity, I can not break the curse that she has bestowed upon us. I am too weak my child, my sweet child." She whispered, her unable to keep a steady gaze on her beautiful daughter. Her daughter nodded her head in understanding, still not wanting to face the reality that had become her life in just mere seconds. She reached up to wipe away her tears, smearing blood across her cheeks mixing with the silver, staining her cheeks a silk hued pink. Her mother was going to die any second now, and her Prince had died saving her. She had lost everything, including her guardians, including her sanity. She couldn't bring herself to speak so she spoke to her mother telepathically.

'I love you.' She thought, her hand holding her mother's cool one. She knew that it would only be a matter of seconds; the sun was coming up on the horizon of the moon. Her mother's body glowed gold one more time, Serenity could hear the faint plea her mother stored into the silver crystal, but she couldn't quite catch the words.

Her mother stopped breathing as searing pain roved through Serenity, the transferring of the silver crystal and the heat of the rising sun burning her insides. She released her mother's hand, her mouth opening to release the agony to all who could hear her. She was turning to stone. A bronze sheen overlapped her trying to fight the pull of the curse, the silver crystal failing as its new owner couldn't quite grasp the capacity of its power yet. Serenity wailed, sounding as if coyotes were sounding off in the distant hills. Her shriek shook the remaining castle walls, her skin turning grey, the pain searing through her stomach, as her body transformed into something else. Her insides turning to stone, the feeling of being eaten alive sent hysteria to beat in her heart, the look creeping up her face. She couldn't move, she was rooted to the spot, her wail dropping off as her throat closed up and breathing became unnatural. She watched only able to move her eyes, waiting in horror as her new fate was bestowed upon her.

The sun shone over the castle, all was still, all was stone.


	2. Chapter 1

The darkness of the cold night spoke to him, the breeze dancing chills upon his spine, but he wouldn't go back in his apartment. Clearing his mind was his main priority as of now, his days seeming longer than they should have been. Winter danced upon nature leaving him feeling hopeless as the thoughts of holidays soon to come consumed him. Leaves had fallen when Autumn claimed them, grass turning brown, the many colors of fall fading to white as winter pranced into town. He was just like winter; bare, cold and lonely. Mamoru was alone once again as he always would be, the family he never had played a big role in his loneliness. As a child he was who he was a loner not by choice but by the deck of cards he had been dealt. That deck of cards still held meaning in his life. The mother he never had, the father he never had, the growing pains of life bum rushed him head on stealing many precious items from him. 

Mamoru was a handsome young man, standing tall at 5'11" with milky creamed skin with a slight tanned hue. His eyes were an abyss, a deep blue that was darker than space itself; eyes that were left soulless without love. His dark ebony hair fell carelessly over his eyes slightly masking his boyish features. He breathed again the coldness filling his chest, staring at the mist from his huge breath. It was so cold out that the night air stung and bit at you all at once, it was as if ice was gnawing at your bones, but he wouldn't budge.

He stood there on his balcony on the twelfth floor staring at the tall building in front of him. No coat to prevent the chill, just a white shirt and black slacks. He invited it, he welcomed the darkness that consumed him; he welcomed his way of life. The stars seemed like mere twinkles as he stared far and beyond. The silver moon was shining so bright with a glow that made Mamoru's heart twist in pain, a glow that he had never held.

"Life. What is out there for me?" He asked the night as always expecting no answer in return. A gush of wind came whooshing up giving him his short answer. He stared at the statues across from his building noticing that the gargoyle he always studied was missing. The gargoyle was a pretty creature, delicately crafted, her stone image seeming so real at times that Mamoru thought that he was going insane or just perverted.

"That's strange; I could have sworn that there were five statues, now it's only four." He mumbled, slightly shaking his head to clear it staring back down at the empty streets of Tokyo his thoughts presuming on of holidays and families.

"I need to get out more." He sighed feeling foolish for talking to himself, his thoughts being interrupted by an angelic giggle. He paused, puzzled as to who could be out there besides him at this hour, looking back up as he heard a woman's giggle again coming from the building with the missing statue. Another angelic giggle skipped through his essence the cold night blurring his vision as his eyes intently stared upwards towards the soft giggle trying to catch who could sound so sweet. He caught a glimpse of her gliding, silver hair flowing around her as she disappeared behind the bushes on the roof top.

The phone rang breaking him from his Sherlock Holmes investigation, him deeming himself partially insane and needing a break from himself. He shook his head trying to clear it once again. He made a mental note to throw the eggnog out and avoid any suspicious smelling gifts from his friends, the image of the Goddess still sitting in his mind. He stepped back into his impeccable apartment pulling the balcony door behind him leaving it slightly ajar, walking around his soft black couch. Everything was just black and white, no splash of color in his small abode to brighten his world. His place resembled the way he saw things at times just black and white, his eternal struggle. He paused to stare at the picture on his white wall of a castle that he once knew, the ring of the phone kept him heading for his destination. He walked into his spotless kitchen onto the black and white marble floor which was recently waxed to answer his black cordless phone.

"Hello." He spoke knowing it would be someone he wished he would have avoided for the time being. His clock ticked in the background as he opened up his refrigerator to get rid of the eggnog he thought was alcoholic.

"Uh Mamoru, what are you doing tonight?" One of his good friends Tameiko asked. Tameiko was 5'2" with shady lime green eyes that sparkled in the light and glowed in the dark. She had dirty blonde hair that made her lemon shaded skin stand out more.  
"Something… Why?" He answered back wishing he would have avoided the phone call not liking where their conversation was going. His eyes wandered back to the castle of his dreams as he froze half listening to the phone conversation.

"I'm coming to get you." Tameiko rushed out pretty sure that her friend was locked up in his apartment talking to himself as usual.

"No! I'm not dressed." Mamoru complained trying to avoid her all together, not in the mood to be hanging out at all.

"I'm on my way." She said hanging up her car phone and stopping at the light putting her hand up to the vent to feel the heat in her black Acura.

"All great." He groaned rushing to get dressed because when Tameiko said she was on her way, it meant she was coming and nine times out of ten it meant they were going out.

Ten minutes later Tameiko was standing in his door way dressed in a short black leather mini skirt, with a leopard print suede tube top, and black high-healed knee boots with the thick skinny heal going down like a slice of cheese, and her long black leather trenchcoat hanging open to her every limb. Mamoru stood there looking at her with his bottom lip sitting on his floor, taking in her every curve starting from her legs to her dazzling sandy red hair.

"Wow! You even changed your hair!" Mamoru exclaimed amazed at his friend's make over. Her very aura seemed hypnotic to him as he noticed how beautiful she truly was. To him she was a chameleon, forever changing her looks whenever and however she pleased.

"Yeah of course I would." She nonchalantly spoke as if it wasn't important, taking her fingers and moving her blonde streak in the front to place it back behind her ear. Mamoru watched mesmerized by her very being standing there in his door way looking like she stepped out of the sexier version of the matrix waiting on her Neo.

'Get a grip.' He told himself trying to compose himself in front of her thinking about never having eggnog again deeming it too dangerous.

'First beautiful gargoyle angels, now my best friend is drop dead gorgeous standing in my door way, it must have been spoiled milk.' He told himself trying to focus in on the conversation instead of her luscious moving lips.  
"I told you that we were going cruising no matter what. Didn't I." She said ready to go get her freak on, she giggled as his lips quirked into his famous sardonic grin.

"I know." Mamoru pouted not caring if he seemed like a sissy, it didn't matter not in front of her. She loved when he did that, pouted like a chump; it always made him seem cuter in her eyes.

"Let's go." He said ready to get the partying on and over with, placing his black leather trenchcoat over his black muscle shirt, black khakis, and his black Stacy Adams. They left, locking his apartment door forgetting about what he saw earlier, placing the floating silver haired Goddess out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you Starlit Warrior, Moonqueen, Jing2, Sorceress Usagi, 

Mobilehomes: I'm working on how exactly I want them to meet, it might be simple and cute or crazy lol

TropicalRemix: lol I cant go telling the story before I finish it lol, but maybe you might be on to something lol

I guess I had to put this out here, this chapter is short but I had to put up something. The chapter was longer than this but I'm rewriting the rest of it and from the looks of it I should be rewritng this. Please review and tell me what you guys thinK I would really appreciate it.I know I should be working on The Midnight Run, and Haunting October, but I'm on break from college now so I'll see what I can get out. I'm stuck on The Midnight Run. Crazy thing is I have the ending, and the part before the ending, I just dont have the middle lol and I dont want to rush it and having you guys go, "She really sucks!" But I will get on top of it I promise, a new chapter to The Midnight run should be out by the new year.

Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon, wish I did but I dont.

* * *

Standing, the silver haired female stared into the apartment, not seeing much at all as she watched the lights go out. 

"Hmm." She sighed looking down at them getting into the shiny thing that moved which she learned that the people of the 21st century would call it a car. So much had changed from her time on the moon to now. A thousand years had passed leaving her to live through all and see all. Few knew of the curse, so she was a lover to few and a legend to others. She learned from listening at night wandering around town, but it had become too dangerous for her to do so. She didn't want to get caught again. She once was a Princess, now she stood a mere Gargoyle by day and a shell of what she used to be by night.

Oh how she wanted to escape her prison, escape her hell. Looking up at the glowing moon she wondered if the rest of her people were safe. She clenched back tears as she realized for the thousandth time that more than likely no, they were all brutally murdered in the battle. On many occasions she had also wondered how to get home, if she still had enough left to call it a home. That was the bitter truth of her situation, in moments she lived, cursed only to walk during the night. She allowed a stray tear to fall onto her pale skin from her crystal blue eyes that sometimes turned silver.

"Why can't we be free?" She asked her voice dropping to a lower octave as she stared at the other statues that were unable to awaken. They were her friends a millennium ago, they were her guards, they were like her sisters.

"Why… Why? Why?" She whispered in defeat, asking no one in particular wishing she could receive an answer in return.

"This is no life to lead. Oh Lady of the Moon hear my pleas, hear me Moon Goddess. I was never meant to lead a life of darkness. Moon Goddess give me the strength to break the spell." She murmured, her eyes flickering silver in her power as her aura around her shined brighter with the stars. Pulling deep within herself she started to float only to fizzle out and drop landing roughly on her side on the roof top.

'Be optimistic Renity.' She told herself as she bit back a cry that was begging to slither through her clenched lips. Her body racked as she continued to bottle up her emotions. She picked herself up, walking through the bushes over to the water fountain in the middle of the roof.

It wouldn't be long before a smile came back to her vibrant face. She stared at her meal for the night, an earth fruit known as apple. She loved earth for its different fruits but she missed the customs and food of her people at times like these. She bit into the apple savoring the taste, licking her lips to get the juice.

"Ugh!" She screamed into the night's air, her frustration getting the best of her. Her emotions erupting like a volcano, she exploded right there her cool and calm demeanor changing. Frustration ate her, the fact that she wasn't strong enough to break the curse that her dieing mother tried to protect her from a millennium ago.

"Why can't I be free?" She asked letting her tears hit the ground watching them turn to gold. They always did that when she was at her lowest, she would cry gold, sometimes they would harden on her face into little gold beads. Her mother had told her when she was younger that she would cry sunshine, tears of happiness, but it didn't feel like it. Ever since the last battle, she had been crying tears of sorrow for a millennium.

She stopped quickly drying her eyes before her face became a runny gold mess. Her sobs quieted down as her mind tried to take control of her. It didn't matter how much she calculated the time, she couldn't cheat the sun. She couldn't get away from the sun; it would rise as always condemning her to feel the burn of it on her flesh, the pain that she experienced since her first time turning into stone.

"What am I?" She asked the moon obeying it to answer her; after all she was supposed to be its Queen. At one point in time she was a Lunarian, now here she stood a shell of what she used to be.

* * *

Standing in the club by the bar, Mamoru stood on the side watching Tameiko dance with who ever was available. She was beautiful, face shining, her body shaking to the different beats. Lights streamed flashing as they rotated lighting up certain spots on the dancefloor. She called Mamoru over with a wave of her hand. He knew the drill, they had went through this plenty time before. 

"No luck. Huh?" She asked still dancing to the tune that the Dj was spinning never once missing the beat.

"Especially when you're not trying." She said as her infamous frown creased her brows and her lips twisted into a pout towards him.

"Look Mamoru, who are you fooling? You're not looking for love or a relationship." She said as the song went off and a slow jam came on causing her to change her movement to match the beat.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m., I feel so far from where I've been, got my eggs and my pancakes too, got my maple syrup, everything but you break the yolks, make a smiley face, I kind-a like it in my brand new._

"I know." He said finally admitting the truth to her and himself, pain ate its way through him, settling in the pit of his stomach as lumps of butterflies who couldn't bat their nervous little wings.

"Look, let's just forget about it." She said knowing that forgetting about it would bring a smile to his face. But she also knew that Mamoru would have to face the truth sooner or later, which the truth of him being lonely was by his own doing. She held her head down trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her lemon shaded cheeks, not sure if she wanted to ask him what she had been dieing to ask him all night.

_Place, I wipe the spots off of the mirror, don't leave the keys in the door, never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause dreams last so long, even after you're gone, I know you love me, and soon you will see, you were meant for me, and I was meant for you._

"Would... Would... Would you dance with me?" She stuttered, unsure if he would say yes, he usually high tailed it before a slow jam came on. She kept her head held down still trying to hide her face from him so he wouldn't see her nervousness. She swayed along with the music waiting for his answer. Mamoru noticed the change in her knowing he would feel like an ass if he made her of all people feel bad so he quickly replied.

"I would love to." He said wrapping his arms around her fully pulling her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest sighing deeply, happy that she finally was able to do dance with him.

_Called my momma, she was out for a walk, consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk, picked up a paper, it was more bad news, more hearts being broken or people being used put on my coat in the pouring rain, saw a movie it just wasn't the_

Tameiko lost herself in his arms consuming the wonderful smell that he possesses, the smell of cinnamon and roses.

'How could I ever just stay his friend when he does stuff to me like this?' She thought staring up at his full pink lips and blushing harder than before.

_Same, 'cause it was happy and I was sad, it made me miss you oh so bad dreams last so long, even after you're gone, I know you love me, and soon you will see, you were meant for me,_

'Oh those lips.' She thought trying to fight back the temptation of kissing him trying to seem normal underneath Mamoru's questioning gaze. Mamoru focused his gaze solely on her, drowning out the rest of the club as he thought about who would love him like she would.

_and I was meant for you go about my business, I'm doing fine, besides, what would I say if I had you on the line, same old story, not much to say, hearts are broken every day._

He smelled her raspberry scented hair, closing his eyes while swaying to the music feeling like he had finally stepped out of the matrix and into love.

_Brush my teeth and put the cap back on. I know you hate it when I leave the light on; I pick a book up, turn the sheets down. Take a deep breath and a good look around put on my pj's and hop into bed. I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead, I try and tell myself it'll be all right. I just shouldn't think anymore tonight._

Mamoru swayed with Tameiko, every cell in his body vibrating with the mood the club had set for him. He knew she had felt it too, their atmosphere had changed, and Mamoru wondered how long it would last.

_Dreams last so long, even after you're gone I know you love me and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you._

The song ended with Tameiko holding on to Mamoru's arm and walking off of the floor to sit at the bar.

"You know Mamoru maybe you are looking too hard." She said picking up the small shot glass that the bar tender Cheryl had slid to her. Tamieko downed the shot glass in a second.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive." He said eyeing the shot glass that she had just consumed.

"I'm tired of being your chauffeur!" He bit out pushing his shot glass away. He would always argue with her about her drinking habits in public. Mamoru hated alcohol and he hated seeing his friends consume it so freely.

"Hey okay let's just leave." She clipped back, becoming mad at how stuck up he was, how proper he always had to be.

"I only had one drink okay! Okay! One drink, can't I have that. I don't have a problem." She yelled becoming hysterical, throwing her hands up, and backing up away from him. He hated driving her to this point, the wild look in her eyes telling him that she could do anything as of now, would do completely anything as of now.

"Calm down!" He said looking around trying to access the situation and figure out what to do next before she caused a scene.

"Mamoru, why can't we have fun like we use to?" She asked him crying, her voice dropping to a squeaky whine. Mamoru cringed not liking where this was going at all.

"I just want to have... Mamoru! Why can't I have fun!" She hiccupped at him, her eyes glowing in her furry aimed towards him.

"I know that half of this bullshit is because of me but you don't have to…" His voice trailed off not sure if he should take the blame for her problem. The way she was acting was making him sick on his stomach and he realized right then and there why he hadn't invited Tamieko into his heart and bed.

"Oh so now I cant have fun?" She asked picking up his shot glass and downing it like she had done her own.

"Stop it your making a scene!" He said pulling on her wrist, demanding her to obey him. Just wishing that the whole mess would fade away, and the nice girl without the drinks would come back to dance with him and smile.

"Get off of me!" she said, her voice quavering from anger. She yanked her tan arm away from him. She stepped up on to the black bar stool with ease to the black counter. Mamoru rolled his eyes as he knew all too well what she was going to do next, a blush stained his cheeks as Tameiko started to do her provocative dance. Tameiko started to shake her bottom with such a force that the men in the club started coming towards them to watch, she hit a split straight down the middle with ease. Her leather mini skirt rose up on her thick thighs as she leaned over causing her chest to be in Mamoru's face.

"Get down!" Mamoru growled through clenched teeth not liking the attention from the males that she was receiving. His frown grew as she smiled at him, one of her usual quirky grins which made his stomach flutter. He bit back his smile knowing that she would surely run this thing in the whole if she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

'God I love a psycho." He thought as it hit him full force in his chest. He loved her, every little thing about her, but he knew that Tameiko wouldn't change. She was an angel from hell steady trying to lure him down into her lair.

"Get down or you'll what come up here and get me." She teased wagging her index finger of her right hand in his face. Tameiko smiled at him, wondering why now after all of these years he still couldn't comprehend that she was a dancer, an actress, an entertainer, the best at what she do.

"Please stop. Don't do this now." He begged her, staring into her eyes. Her resolve broke; he had won just in time for him to receive what she had planned for him.

A small blonde headed girl with brown eyes tapped him on his shoulder holding a sheet cake with incursive hand writing "Happy Birthday Mamoru." The cake had white frosting with three blue flowers in the left corner. Tameiko swung her legs over the bar counter and stood next to him.

"And you were saying." She said with the I-know-it-all look, happy that he never expected it.

"I forgot my own birthday." Mamoru said in defeat, muttering more thank you's to Tameiko as he blew out the candles as they chanted the happy birthday song. His thoughts ran on as he finally decided to tell Tameiko tonight that this was why he loved her for who she was.

* * *

I know dont kill me I told you guys that it was short. Please review and give me your honest opinions of what you guys think, I really appreciate it. 

Thank you guys


End file.
